Warlord (mechanical)
Warlords are combat based robots built by Ertheka, they are used in the war by Forgemasters and the Kraven host, and some buyers. History During the first months of the civil war, the company Ertheka soon believed that they would be ravaged. To prevent this and prevent them from going bankrupt, they began building weapons and tools. Much to Magnec's disagreement, despite building the first warlord. Model I These machines were then manufactured and sold to the factions, who would customize them to their liking. They were considered dangerous, as they were able to go head to head with gravity tanks and even kill Path-Forgers and Toa. And on top of that given weapons made for killing. And few were modified to be more resilient or powerful, or have beacons implanted in them in case of an emergency. However, it was not impossible for them to be destroyed, as a Toa of Iron or Magnetism can damage them. And the Model I's were susceptible to malfunctions, such as going "berserk", meaning that they would attack all combatants, even owners if they were seriously electrocuted. Also, they could not function in snow, or extreme heat, causing them to short circuit and become dangerous. Because of these problems, the Model I's were recalled and were scrapped. With the execption of King, who was used to control Prodax, on Varek and Cauldra's orders. Model II's The Model II's however, were very resilient, able to function in any environment. They were also reverse-engineered for durability and strength. And because of a lighter, stronger alloy, they were able to move faster and become more agile. Very few were rebuilt from Model I's, as a result of the majority being scrapped. Their chemical-coated wiring and hard-wired coding prevented them form short-circuiting, making them less of a risk in battle, and lack the vulnerabilities of their predecessors. However, they still were susceptible to Toa of Iron and Magnetism, but highly resistant to heat Abilities and Traits Model I's possessed disproportionate builds, such as a massive chest, small thin arms and a small lower torso and legs. They were also prone to malfunction, as they went out of control in some enviroments(i.e storms, volcanos.). Models II's had a proportionate body and were bigger, and as they were made out of a lighter, stronger alloy they were faster. They also can function in hazardous areas, that would've befallen Model I's. All Warlords possess immense size strength and durability. Able to withstand heavy fire and down augmented Matoran, Warlords were very powerful considering they could defeat Toa. However, they were vulnerable to Toa of Magnetism and Iron, as they could rip them apart with their power. They would also short circuit and malfunction. As of Model II, the Warlords can perform bursts of speed and agility as a result of a lighter, stronger alloy. And can function in any environment, unlike the originals. Equipment Warlords are equipped with the following: * Flareshot * Warlord Tactical * Blades * Claws * Explosives * Shields * Radios * Custom Armor However, they also can be modified to suit a specific operation(for example, a Warlord is given heavy armor to absorb more damage). Warlord Models Warlord.jpg|Model I WNM.jpg|Model II